


B is for Birthday and for Baby

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [187]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski & Talia Hale Are Friends, F/M, Happy Ending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: John was perfectly happy with just spending his birthday with his wife, eating cake and maybe watching some Tv, but of course Claudia had to make his birthday the best ever.





	B is for Birthday and for Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Everybody. (So this was meant to be posted hours ago, but it just wouldn't happen so I'm trying to do it now, wish me luck) 
> 
> Time plays against this tale of mine, for all I have is 15Minutes to come-up with a tale and try and write it all down. So if you can't handle that poor spelling and aweful writing, leave now and be at peace. 
> 
> This tale is for my friend Acrylic-Alchemist who wanted a tale where Claudia tells her husband that she's pregnant with Stiles. That's all.

John knows he shouldn’t do it, he knows he’ll be in serious trouble once he’s caught having another piece of cake, but it _is_ his birthday and if he wants just one more piece of what is _his_ birthday cake then he should be allowed to have another piece.

Stealing a small, a tiny piece, the tiniest piece of birthday cake, a cake  his lovely wife had baked for him, John starts to wonder what Claudia’s surprise would be this year.

Claudia always gave the best birthday and Christmas presents, and so John did feel a great deal of excitement as he waited to see what his wife had bought him this year. John can’t help but wonder if the surprise was a new TV, or maybe she’d planned out a nice little weekend away fishing or camping, certainly Claudia didn’t think they needed a large TV and she hated fishing but still John could always hope.

There's a part of him that dared to hope that Claudia surprise would be something much greater, something he’d been wishing since Claudia told him she no longer wanted to waste any more money or time, or her mental health, on IVF. Although John did his best to avoid hoping for a child in the future, he still found himself doing just that, hoping that Claudia’s birthday surprise would be an announcement that she was willing to give adoption a chance; of course John would’ve rather had a child that would be a little bit of him and a whole lot of Claudia, but years of trying and failing had twisted his arm and now he was ready to settle for a child that wasn’t of his blood, now all he wanted was just to have a kid to raise with his wife who had on their first-date announced she wanted children and if he wasn’t up for it in the future then he’d better take a hike.

Was it wrong of him to want to have a child even if the child wasn't his or Claudia's by blood?

Was it greedy of him to want a child to call his own?

Was he selfish for him to want a little boy or girl to raise and to love?

Suddenly the cake wasn’t as delicious as it had been but a moment ago, it became tasteless and heavy in his mouth as he imagined years from now still being childless. John Stilinski had never imagined he’d never be a dad or a grandpa, and yet he was starting to fear that this would be his future.

`Happy birthday! ´ Claudia’s voice rang loudly and cheerfully as it had done several times that day when she wished him happy birthday.

`John! ´ she quickly snaps once she sees what he’s holding, and John immediately sets the delicate little plate down on the kitchen counter before turning to face his beautiful wife.

`Honestly, what am I going to do with you? ´ Claudia asks, she doesn’t appear to be as angry as she could’ve been, which was a good thing for John.

`Sorry. ´ is all he can say, and he is sorry because John really doesn’t like to disappoint Claudia.

Claudia shakes her head just a little, an amused smile pulling at her lips.

`I forgive you. It’s your birthday, so I forgive you. ´ Claudia tells him while moving to place the present she’d brought downstairs and into the kitchen onto small kitchen table.

`And because I love you, I’ll give you your present too. ´ Claudia tells him before setting the medium-sized box which had been wrapped-up in Winnie the Pooh themed wrapping paper, a large bright yellow bow sat on the gift like a crown. Stepping back from the gift that couldn’t be a new TV Claudia claps her hands while telling him to open his present, and because John doesn’t clearly move fast enough she sees it fit to say with the eagerness of a small child, `Come on John, hurry up. ´

`Alright. Alright. Alright. ´ John says while moving towards the gift that could hold a promise of a weekend away, if that weekend had anything to do with wishing was yet to be seen. John removes the bright yellow satin bow carefully and he can positively feel the excited energy of his wife, he’s never seen her this excited over a gift she’s giving him.

`I’ve been waiting for over a month to give you this, so hurry up. ´ Claudia tells him, her hands clearly itching to reach out and rip the wrapping-paper off of the gift she’d bought him, and in the end Claudia does just that when he fails to do as he is told fast enough.  John is frankly surprised by Claudia’s eagerness, she’s like a small child on Christmas morning.

`Open the box. ´ she tells him once a plain cardboard box is pretty much paper-free.

` Aren’t you just a ball of excitement. ´ John states before carefully moving to open the dull brown box.

`I’m hoping you’ll be excited too. ´ Claudia tells him while grabbing her camera that had been left abandoned on the kitchen counter.

What John finds within the cardboard box is a small fluffy blue bunny and it makes him think that Claudia is going to tell him that he’s getting a puppy, since the K-9 pup Lulu had a teddy it slept with. John doesn’t want  a puppy. He however doesn’t get a chance to sort out his thoughts and feelings before noticing a fairly large framed picture at the bottom of the box. John has to admit the picture of his wife is a great one, a picture taken outside with the beautiful garden of her best friend in the background, his wife looked genuinely happy and proud in this picture which was a rare since Claudia hated having her picture taken.

John immediately thinks  where to place this fine picture.

`It’s beautiful. You are beautiful.´ John tells his wife, moving in to give her a thank you kiss but she steps away telling him to look at the picture again, and John does as he is told even if he doesn’t know what to look for.

It takes John a little while to notice that Claudia in the picture is holding something up for him to see, it’s a large sheet of paper that was the same colour as Claudia’s beloved Jeep, there's also dark and grainy image situated on this large sheet of blue paper.

`Read the sign. ´ she tells him, orders him to do, and John as the good husband he tries to be he does as he is told.

`Happy Birthday, ´ these two words are expected by John, but the word Daddy that follows isn’t one he’d been expecting.

`This here, ´ John continues to read without pausing, `is your son. ´ There's a large, bright-red arrow that sat right beneath the word son and pointed proudly down at the dark and grainy image.

`He’ll be born in April? ´ John continues to read the last few words that are found beneath the small picture, and it’s only now that his brain starts to question what exactly he’s been reading. John turns to look at his wife who continues to click-click-click away on her old camera.

`What? What’s – what’s this? ´ John has to ask even if he already knows his wife wouldn't play such a cruel trick on him.

Of course John had noticed a change in Claudia’s body and mood, but he’d simply thought she’d gained some weight due to the broken-heart she suffered each time Talia was pregnant, and since Talia was pregnant once again Claudia's mood swings or the changes in her body were easily explained with his wife struggling with watching her best friend being pregnant again. Not once had John thought Claudia could be pregnant? He couldn’t even now dare to think she might be pregnant.

Without lowering her camera Claudia answers his question, her voice is full of joy as she tells him she’s pregnant, that she’s known this for over a month now.

John’s heart stutters then and he feels his knees go weak, and he has to sit down. He really needs to sit down, and so he does taking a seat at the table onto which she places the framed picture as he fears he might drop it.

`What? ´ John asks, his voice as shaky and weak as his mind suddenly appears to be.

Claudia forsakes her camera then, she moves carefully over to where he is seated, her beautiful brown eyes that in one light could appear more golden than brown and in another they could be dark like that expensive dark chocolate Claudia loved so much peering into his own dull-coloured eyes.

`You, John Stilinski, ´ Claudia starts, her delicate hands framing each side of his face, the warm skin soft against his own slightly more rougher one, her voice firm but there’s a gentleness in her gaze, ` are going to be a daddy. You and I are going to have a baby. We’re having a baby John.  ´

`This – this isn’t a joke, is it? ´ John has to ask, he has to make sure that this isn’t a joke that could shatter his heart that was now swelling with possibly dangerous joy, he needs to make sure even while knowing deep down Claudia would never in a million years play such a cruel trick on him.

`Nope. Not a joke. ´ Claudia tells him very seriously, her eyes holding no deceit, `There's a baby boy growing inside of me, and he is all ours, John. ´

`How? ´ John has to ask, since this shouldn’t be possible, this couldn’t be possible because they’d been told as much by four different doctors.

A light form of laughter leaves Claudia then, but it doesn't last long as she has an answer to give.

`Honestly, I don’t know, and neither does Dr. Greenberg, ´ his wife tells him, her voice light with joy, `all she just said sometimes little miracles happens. ´

`This – this is real? ´ John asks as hope blooms within his chest.

`Yes. Very real. ´ his wife tells him softly, gazing lovingly into his eyes before leaning down to kiss him softly.

`We did it, ´she mumbles against his lips, stroking his cheek gently, `We’re going to have a baby John. We’re going to have our very own little baby boy. ´

`Oh my God. ´ John breathes out shakily while unexpected tears of joy start to fall which is new, and frankly wonderful. 

`Best birthday present ever. ´ John declares before wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife. 


End file.
